undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
In The End (Reboot)/Episode 2: Expunged
This is the second episode of In The End. Story After Simon left the room, Jacob went to bed. This was the first night he got to sleep since the accident, and it was an experience for him. He was in a community of survivors, but he hasn't pledged their loyalties to them yet. There isn't exactly a lot of people in Wyoming. The state only had a population of 579, 315 people pre-apocalypse. This was smaller than 31 cities in the U.S. There wasn't a lot of group options for him in a state this small, so he decided to stay with them and see how it works out. In the morning, he woke up to a radio announcement from John Barrasso. Jacob doesn't have the same connection to Barrasso that he has with Enzi, he holds him with the same level of contempt. "People of Wyoming," Barrasso states, "The walking dead have created a massive problem for us and our society. I have ordered troops to Wyoming to contain the spread." "Is that really gonna work?" Simon asks. "Yes," Noah answers, "The zombies aren't really smart. They'll easily fall. Especially in a state like this where there isn't a lot of people." Jacob decided not to give an opinion and he walks out, wanting to explore the camp and get himself used to life in the post-apocalypse. After he walks out, a small child runs up to him. "Hi. Wanna play with me? I'm always fun to play with," the little guy states. "Hi," Jacob replies in a very awkward tone. Simon then walks out. "This is Lucas," he states, "He is an orphan that we recently took in." "I'm sorry that he lost his parents but I'm glad that he has a home," Jacob replies. "Glad you were sympathetic to the little guy," Simon replies. Noah then walks out. "John is about to announce something on the TV," Noah states. "Let's go inside then," Simon replies. They then sit down in front of the TV, where John Barrasso is set to announce the current status of their fight against the zombies. "We have significantly reduced the zombie problem in Casper," Barrasso states, "But, we are still working on Cheyanne and other cities in our state. Other states and countries all over the world are trying to reduce their problem. Also, I am announcing that our other Senator, Mike Enzi, who has been missing for the last 3 days, has officially been declared missing by the federal government." "So, the infection is global," Eliza states, "It's not exclusive to Wyoming or anything like that." "Yeah," Dave replies, "Zombies are everywhere." "Eventually, the zombies will all be dead and we will return to normalcy," Barrasso states. Several men wearing black armored suits appear from the back of the podium and they then knock Barrasso out. They then take Barrasso's unconscious body off the stage as the TV cuts to black. "They took John Barrasso!" Ryan shouts. "How can they kidnap John Barrasso?!" Lisa asks in a very shocked manner, "He's a great man! Who would think about kidnapping him?!" "Probably some stupid liberal group," Noah answers. "I don't know," Jacob replies, "They look military to me." "Military?" Hailey asks, "Why would the military kidnap a sitting US Senator?" "I'm not saying the actual US military," Jacob answers, "But some sort of paramilitary group. John also said that Mike Enzi is missing. Do you think that he's behind this?" "Why would Mike kidnap the Senator that he has served alongside for almost a decade?" Eliza asks." "He has," a man states. He then walks in. "I am Dennis," Dennis states, "I am an escapee from a research lab run by Mike Enzi. He is trying to use the zombie apocalypse for profit by kidnapping innocent people to use as guinea pigs for his experiments and he is using those black armored soldiers to take them." "That's where he took John?" Dave asks. "Yes. That's where you can find John," Dennis answers. They then hear the sounds of helicopters whirring above them. Several black armored soldiers walk out, followed by Senator Mike Enzi. "Mike," Hailey asks, "Why would you do this?" "Finding the cure for this plague will make me very rich and powerful," Mike answers. "You say that you supported us and our interests," Noah replies, "But you were only in for yourself and your interests. I wish I had voted Democrat the last time you were up for election!" "Take back our escaped subject," Mike states. Dennis starts to run as he is being chased by black armored soldiers. Dennis is then shot in the chest by one of them after he attacks him by slashing him with a knife. Dennis then turned into a zombie and was restrained by the soldiers, who bring him back to Mike Enzi. "So, you got him?" Mike asks. "As a zombie, yes," the soldier answers. "That's good enough," Mike replies. Mike and the soldiers then take the reanimated Dennis with them as they fly away in helicopters toward the east. "They're somewhere to the east," Ashley states, "Toward Cheyanne." "What about Dennis?" Nathaniel asks, "He turned, but he wasn't bitten." "It's not the bite that turns you," Jacob answers, "If you don't get shot in the head then you turn." The whole group just stood in shock. Cast Main Cast *'David Boreanaz' as Jacob Edwards *'Josh Lucas' as Ryan *'Lily Loveless' as Hailey *'James McAvoy' as Simon Adams *'Andrew Garfield' as Dave Prescott *'Chris Pratt' as Noah Johnson *'Jaimie Alexander' as Eliza Co-Stars *'Jake Abel' as Ben *'Summer Glau' as Lisa *'Macsen Lintz' as Lucas *'Kyla Kennedy' as Amy *'Willa Holland' as Ashley *'Logan Lerman' as Nathaniel *'Brandon Routh' as Dennis Special Guest Stars *'Mike Enzi' as himself *'John Barrasso' as himself Deaths *Dennis (Alive) Adapted Scenes *Dennis's death was adapted from Chapter 1 of the original story. Trivia *First appearance of Lucas. *First (and last) appearance of Dennis. (Alive)